ArtistMike
Mike Christy, aka ArtistMike, has created many animated segments for Sesame Street. Segments *'Slick Agent': Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. : *'Letters': Dinah from South Carolina exchanges letters with her friend Ling Lu in China. : *'Sowing Seeds': Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel - by sowing their seeds. : *'Ate the Sun': How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun. : *'Cats Hate Rain': A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. : *'Toy Truck': A little boy describes a time when he got angry after his toy truck was destroyed by a big kid. : *'Map': A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. : *'Wasting Water': "The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." : *'Exercise, Exercise': A caterpillar sings "Exercise, Exercise." : *'Chewing Gum': A British man narrates how chewing gum is made in Guatemala. : *'Hiccups': Wilma Wiggins makes the very best of a very silly situation by hiccoughing her way through an opera. : *'World of Ants': Young Chris Columbus explores the world of ants - and they, in turn, explore his house. : *'Boxed Shoes': Leanna Williams explains why she loves her brother’s shoes - she has fun with the box they came in. : *'Joys of Celery': Kids sing about the joys of celery. : *'Ring Toss': Zork visits Earth in his spaceship for a game of ring-toss with two kids at Camp Wackylake. The kids report the incident to their camp counselor, citing the fact that the alien looks different from them and can't be allowed to play the game. The counselor points out that they would be the ones looking different if they went to his planet and wanted to play whatever game it is that they play there. After realizing how bad they'd feel about being left out because they were different, the two kids decide to play ring-toss with the alien, and learn a new way of playing in the process. : *'Mother Nature': Mother Nature shows how earthworms help trees grow. : *'Small Car': A woman visits a car dealer, looking for a small car. She will only take a car small enough to fit her clowns. : *'Land of No Shoelaces': People find it difficult to play basketball, swing and run, until Edna Lovelace comes along. : *'Zork and a Kangaroo': Zork lands in Australia, where a kangaroo greets him. : *'Hawaii Travel': Leanna Williams tells a story of how she traveled to Hawaii and bought a Hawaiian shirt. : *'Saving the World': Leanna Williams must save the world by cleaning it. : *'Skiing': A St. Bernard helps Zork down a snowy hill, later finding out that Zork wanted to go skiing. : *'Homeless Dog': Fluffy recalls being a homeless dog, getting taken in to the dog pound, and meeting his new pal Petey. : *'Hard to Play Basketball': In the "Land of No Shoelaces," people find it difficult to play basketball, swing and run, until Edna Lovelace comes along. : *'Mr. Toothbrush': Some yucky little teeth sing praise of Mr. Toothbrush, who brushes them. : *'What is It?': Cap'n Feenie asks, "What is it?" It's the ocean. : *'Using a Map': A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. : *'Cloud Poem': Norris Walnut recites a poem about clouds. : *'Scracthing Backs': A mosquito bites a man and a dog, who agree to scratch each other's backs. : *'T is for Tippy Tappy Tango, and Tea': Ten tiny T's in top hats do the tippy tappy tango and take tea. : *'Zero': A coach gives a pep talk to the number zero. : *'Spaceship Food': Zork and his friend Marge Dinkle attempt to go on a picnic in space. She packs him a healthy lunch, but once they're up in the air, the contents of the picnic basket get all over the inside of the spaceship. : *'Useful Y': Mary doesn't like the letter Y at first, but eventually finds it useful, especially for her name. : *'Giant Zipper in Z Zone': Zelda walks through a giant zipper into the Z Zone. : *'9 Chickens': Nine chickens assemble. : Category:Animators